1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for treatment with magnetic fields in general, and to the influencing of spins and/or magnetic moments in tissue to be treated, in particular.
2. Description of Related Art
Non-invasive treatment methods are finding ever more new fields of application in the medicine. With respect to the invention registered here, apparatuses and methods for therapeutic treatment by means of external magnetic fields should be mentioned in particular. Even though, until now, the precise mechanism of operation of such therapies has not been understood in detail, their therapeutic success has been scientifically proven and is generally recognized. Investigations into the results of known magnetic field therapies can be found, for example, in “Orthapädische Praxis” 8/2000, [Orthopedic practice] year 36, pages 510 to 515 and in Fritz Lechner, “Elektrostimulation und Magneffeld-therapie. Anwendung, Ergebnisse und Qualitatssicherung” 1989 [“Electrostimulation and magnetic field therapy. Use, results and quality assurance”].
In particular, it has been found in investigations such as these that magnetic field therapies applied to patients in some cases produce considerable improvements in the signs and symptoms without significant negative side effects that can be verified. A further major advantage of magnetic field therapies is that an operation which is associated with considerable pain, risks and costs for the patient may possibly be completely avoided.
Thus, for example, EP 0 661 079 A1 discloses a magnetic field therapy appliance having a large number of magnetic field generators.
The document EP 0 392 626 A2 likewise describes an appliance for magnetic field therapy. This appliance contains a large number of coils, which are arranged such that the magnetic fields are as far as possible not superimposed, in order to achieve a relatively homogeneous field.
The two apparatuses which are described in the documents EP 0 661 079 A1 and EP 0 392 626 A2 accordingly relate to apparatuses which attempt to bring about a successful treatment by the direct effect of the magnetic field.
Furthermore, DE 40 26 173 discloses an apparatus which produces pulsed and modulated magnetic fields in order to treat patients. In this case, body tissue is subjected to a magnetic field which is produced as superimposition of a constant magnetic field and a magnetic alternating field.
Pulsed magnetic fields are typically produced by means of a pulsed current, which flows through a coil. However, pulsed fields such as these in coils require a large amount of energy and have a high degree of inertia since the coil inductance slows down the rate of change of the field.
The healing effect of this magnetic field therapy comprises, inter alia, the relief of osteoporosis and the consequences of a stroke. In this, it appears to be probable that the magnetic fields which are applied promote transport and/or metabolism processes which lead to a positive therapeutic effect. Until now, it has been assumed that the positive therapeutic effect is caused by an energy interchange between fields and components of cells (protons, ions etc.). In this case, the energy transfer has been explained by the stimulation and/or absorption of ion-cyclotron resonances (ICR) in a biological body, and appropriate, ICR conditions are thus looked for. The known apparatuses are consequently based on production of ICR conditions.
However, this causal explanation appears to be questionable in some circumstances, since cyclotron resonances generally occur only on free particles, for example in a vacuum or in the case of electrons in the conductance band of a semiconductor. Furthermore, simple calculation can also be used to show that a cyclotron movement will be carried out on an orbit whose radius is intrinsically greater than the average diameter of a cross section of a human body. This means that an explanation with regard to energy transfer for cyclotron resonance may be questionable, particularly for solid tissue.
It is also possible for the effect to be based on piezoelectric processes in the body. This explanation approach is based on the assumption that there is an electrical field around every body joint and, in the healthy state, every movement causes a piezo voltage, since the cartilage has piezoelectric characteristics. In the unhealthy state, these piezo voltages could be simulated by induced voltages. In this context, see also Christian Thuile, “Das groβe Buch der Magneffeldtherapie”, Linz 1997. [The Big Book on magnetic field therapy].
A further apparatus for treatment of a biological body with magnetic fields, which produces spin resonances within the body to be treated, is disclosed in Laid-Open Specification WO 99/66986 from the same applicant. This apparatus as described in Laid-Open Specification WO 99/66986 is, however, essentially based on carrying out specific reproducible treatment with magnetic fields in all biological materials, irrespective of whether any ionic parts are present. The cited apparatus. achieves the positive therapeutic effects by production of spin resonances and spin resonance sequences. In this case, the nuclear magnetic resonance is, however, also used in particular for energy transfer. In other fields of technology, nuclear magnetic resonance methods (so-called NMR methods) have already been known for a long time. They are used in particular for medical diagnosis and in general for the high-precision magnetic field measurement. With regard to the latter application, reference should be made, for example, to the “Virginia Scientific FW101 Flowing Water NMR Teslameter”.
It should also be stated that the known apparatuses for therapeutic medicine generally comprise large coil systems with which the magnetic fields are generated and varied. However, these coil systems have a high inductance, which leads to long switching time constants and to consumption of a large amount of energy. Long switching times disadvantageously lead, however, to poor efficiency with regard to dynamic processes in the body.
Furthermore, the coil systems are typically designed such that they have openings into which body parts, for example, arms or legs, can be inserted. In consequence, the known apparatuses are relatively shapeless and have disadvantages with regard to the possible ways to store them and transport them. Apart from this, in some cases, they are not convenient for the patient. Furthermore, the energy required for the most known apparatuses is very high, since the coil systems produce strong magnetic fields.
In addition, there are still a number of open questions with regard to the physical-physiological way in which the apparatuses operate and with regard to the processes which are initiated by them in the body. However, in the past, without any detailed knowledge of the way in which they operate, an optimized design and the optimum parameters for its operation could be determined only with difficulty.